100 Ways to Change
by MistresofRave
Summary: Hermione and Draco Repeating their Seventh Year and they are both Head Boy and Girl and live in their same personal quarters. An interlinked story about what happens when everything that you've ever know has left you and how you find who you are meant to be. HGDM. Written for the 100 Prompts challenge in the dramione forum thread.
1. Shaft

**Shaft**

Hermione couldn't help but feel like shad had received the shafted end of this deal. Everyone she kenw was proud of her for going back to Hogwarts to repeate her seventh year. But as Hermione looked into those smirking liquid mercury eyes across from her, she thought that for once in her life something may be true, Hermione Granger may have made a mistake.

"Take a picture, Granger."

"What?" His words had quickly and efficiently snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Take a picture. It will last longer." Draco Malfoy saying an iconic muggle phrase was just too much for her brain to deal with. She packed up her items and went into her room, listening to the snickering that ahd errupted from her nemesis' mouth that followed her parting steps.

Once Hermione had deemed it safe enough, it was the dead of night now and she thought it woudl be safe to emerge, she was going to partake in her favorite benefit of being Head girl; the amazing bathroom. She slipped in and began to run the water as she sat her things down. She pinned her hair up so none of it would get wet and released the two knobs that distrubted bubble bath, she selected rose and jasmine and sighed happily at the intermingalling scents. She turned off the water and slipped her naked form into the hot depths, a soft hiss slipping from her lips. Velvet traced over harsh patched and jagged letters, her eyes clouding greatly.

"I'm so damaged now, not just physically, I wonder if I'll ever maintain a relationship?" Hermione whispered to herself as she put her arm back in the awter and sunk down further. Harry may be an Auror and Ron mayy be dealing with his budding Quidditch career, but Hermione was back here, and sometimes she just felt overwhelmingly alone.

**A/N: So this is the start of a 100 prompt dramione challenge I found here on the forums. I know this one isn't very long and that Hermione seems kind of blech in this chapter, but I would imagine her as extraordinarily lonely starting back alone, for the first time not having the safety net of Ron and Harry around, and especially dealing with the pyschological fall out of what Bellatrix did to her. Anyway I've rambled on enough, please read and review and let me know what you think :)**

**~Missy~**


	2. Regret

**Regret**

This was his time, he enjouyed the silence Nyx heralded compared to the hustle and bustle of every day life at Hogwarts. After everything that had happened with the war and his father, he still wasn't sure the he had made the right decision in coming back. Tormenting Granger had certainly helped him to pass the time, and he was still able to hang out with Blaise as well so that was always a plus. He ran a hand through his platinum locks, skewing them messily as he turned his thoughts to Granger. He thought about what it must be like for her this year, away from Pott-Head and Weasle, and her friends who had defined a large portion of her self-identity. He noticed she was always studying and hadn't left their shared dorm since start of term. She seemed highly stressed every time they interacted, she seemed tightly wound and ready to snap at any given moment. Draco Malfoy sometimes regretted his treatement of her, which was an odd thing for him to experience.

_A bath might be nice._ Draco though tto himself. He gathered his materials and began to open his door that led to the large bathroom when he heard a soft voice.

"I'm so broken and so alone, this year is much harder than I thought it would be." Hermione whispered, he watched her stroke her arm, he knew what was there and felt instantly guilty. He would have to do something to hmake her feel better. Why he cared he wasn't sure, but he would plan with Blaise, his friend had been complaining of boredom just yesterday after all.


	3. A Holiday

_**A Holiday**_

_'I need a Holiday.' _Hermione thought to herself as she quickly followed the familiar path to the library, she had possibly bitten off more than she could chew, but at least she didn't have to use a time turner again. She was slighltly regretting grabbing so many books as she made her way back to the dorm. She didn't have a very wide range of vision at the moment. Then Hermione felt her shoe scrape over the stone that would break the prvoerbial camel's back. she felt herself tumbling, felt the earth slip from underneate of her and her impending death flashed before her eyes. How very appropriate that Hermione Granger should perish due to carrying too many books. But afforementioned death did not happen. Hermione was confused as she felt herself and her books tilt upwards and as her eyes drifted up to those of her savior she let a surprised little gasp slip from pale pink lips.

"Blaise!?"

"You should be more careful, Granger." The tall, dark eyed Slythernine said as he took half of her books and continued on to her and Malfoy's shared dorm, she quickly hurried to catch up with him. "I saw you coming from the library and could only imagine the tragedy that would occur so I followed you. Good thing too." He smiled at her, a real smile too, not his Slytherine one.

"Well thanks." She said as she blushed and tucked an unruly piece of hair behind her ear.

_'How endearing, she blushes' _ Blaise thought to himself. the turth of it was that Blaise had converstated with Draco earlier that day. His best friend was out of sorts and posed an interesting question.

_'Have you ever just wanted to make some girl feel beautiful Blaise?'_

_'You mean to get laid? Sure.' He had replied from his position on Draco's bed, Granger was in the common area and he seemed rather serious._

_'No like, if you know someone is going through a hard time, wanting to show her the time of her life and show her she's a beautiful woman.'_

_'Maybe if you explain the situation, I'll be able to weigh in better.'_ _He had asked, it was then that Draco told him of Hermione. Bliase decided he would flirt with her, try to distract her from her melancholy._

They went to the common area and he sat by her one the couch, flirting back and forth and talking about school, the term, and what it was like being back after the war.


	4. Panic

**Chapter Four: Panic**

Draco walked in to see Blaise and Hermione on the couch. She was emmersed in piles of books and parchements.

"Hey Mate!" Blaise called to Malfoy as he came and sat on the chair facing him. Hermione was simply mumbling to herself.

"How man classes are you taking, Granger!" Draco exclaimed as he realized the multiple scrolls she had laid out where all papers for different classes.

"Ten, maybe I think, definately somewhere between ten and twelve." Hermione said as she attempted to rub her temples, they hurt from all of the reading and her wrist ached from writing.

"Don't you think you should ease back, mudblood?" Draco said, but Hermione noticed his tone didn't hold it's usual malice.

"Come here." Blaise said as he gently tugged her towards him and took her right wrist, he began massaging the tissue and heard her give a silent moan. He looked over at Malfoy and quirked an eyebrow, this would be easier than they thought. He finished with that wrist and started on her left.

"You see Granger, Blaise and I have come up with a rather interesting idea. We all have been through so much with the war, it gives us a chance to start over. You are all on your own here, Blaise and I don't much care for what's left of our former group of friends. Things just aren't the same, others simply don't understand the changes that we have went through. It's a difficult time for us all, it's why you've thrown yourself into all of this school work. You need to relax, need to be comforted, and need to stop holing yourself up in here. We are here to offer our services." Draco finished and now was on Hermione's other side. He saw panic, realization, vague sadness and then acceptance as she nodded to the both of them. Draco turned her back to face him. "First things first, getting you to relax." His words were set in a low timbre as he worked her tense shoulders. The irony was not lost on him, to be in this situation with someone who used to be one of his mortal enemies. Times had certainly changed.


	5. Hurt

Draco Malfoy check the clock at his beside, it was only two in the morning.

_Ugh...why in the Devi's name am I awake?_

It was then that he realized exactly what it was that had woken him up in these early hours and It made him throw his covers off of him and pull on some sleeping bottoms over his boxers. The fierce sound of feminine screaming echoed throughout their dormitory. He hurried, following the cries, his heart pounding for some undetermined reason. But the words he heard stopped him dead.

"Please! I'm sorry!" Hermione screamed, whimpering afterwards. "I won't do it again! I promise! Just let me go! Don't hurt me!" Her voice was cracking and he could hear the panic setting in her voice. She was wildly thrashing and he was concerned that she was going to hurt herself. He pulled himself out of the daze he had been put in and grabbed her up in his arms.

"HERMIONE! WAKE UP!" He yelled and although she didn't stop fighting him, her eyes began to slowly open. Her eyes were wide and terrified; a clear look of what could only be described as hurt was present on her features. He pulled her to him, not only in an attempt to comfort her, but himself as well. The gasp she drew in was as if she were drowning and he was very surprised that she didn't fight more. Quite the contrary actually, she pressed her face into his chest and cried. Draco Malfoy typically was not one to deal with crying females, he hated them actually, but for some reason this didn't bother him. He gently cupped the back of her neck and settle her more firmly against his body. "Hermione it's just me. No one can hurt you, you're here in Hogwarts. You are _safe._" Malfoy breathed into her ear and found, rather pleasantly, that she began to calm down. Her breathing started to steady and she finally was able to look up at him. Those heavy tears in her eyes made his heart ache in a foreign way. "What was that?" He asked, he didn't know why but his voice took on a hushed tone.

"I..." She bit into her lip, she couldn't tell him. "...I don't want to say." Her finger stroked the wound on her arm without realizing it but Draco caught the motion. He gave up, her could understand her not wanting to talk about it.

"We'll try another question then. How long has this been happening?"

"_Every night..."_ She whispered, he was unable to hear her though.

"I didn't catch that."

"_EVERY NIGHT! SINCE I GOT BACK HERE. I CAN'T SLEEP, I CAN'T DO ANYTHING AND I'M TRAPPED EVERYTIME I CLOSE MY EYES._" The revelation was rather shocking to Draco and he was surprised that she hadn't woken him up before this. However his assumed that this one was considerably different than the others. He sighed, that was all he could do when she told him things like this. He pulled her back down with him on her bed as he got under her covers. "What are you doing?" She whispered, quiet, fearing the answer.

"We're going to get you some actual sleep. I'll be right here beside of you, I'll chase away your nightmares."

"But we..."

"You remember that conversation that we had earlier today." He said looking pointedly in her eyes. "This is comfort, you need this."

"I do." She whispered as she settled down into the blankets. He spooned her and wrapped his arms around her, tucking her in tight to his body. He felt her begin to drift within seconds and she surrender to sleep. She didn't have another nightmare that night.

* * *

**A/N: So i am a horrible person, I know. But here's a sappy update for you. My miscellanious other fics are going to be getting updates as well. School has just been hectic, as soon as i finish these two exams this week writing should be a lot easier.**


	6. Mandatory

Hermione was ready to throw her books out of the window and that was extreme for her, but there was just something about her that made Professor Slughorn want to give her a special assignments. And by special assignments she meant ten scrolls worth of writing for her. She groaned again and slammed her head on the table.

"Who there Granger." She heard from behind her, she sighed as she turned around to see a dark-eyed Blaise behind her, looking at her in a nature which she could only deem hungry. "What's going on?"

"All of this work, Slughorn's special project is really just ten scrolls of writing." She groaned.

"Come on Granger, time for a mandatory break."

"But Blaise!"

"you sound good whining my name, Granger." Blaise chuckled as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her deeper into the library, once they reached a secluded area he pressed her up against the shelves. His presence obviously effected her. Her breath quickened as she looked up at him from beneath her lashes. "See look there, much quieter and I can feel your body Relax." Blaise said as he looked down at her, his tone husky. He began to slowly drop kisses on her neck and heard the quietly mewl of the spunky Gryffindor below him. He enjoyed the sounds she was making and was happy to relieve some of her tension, being that tense was not good for anybody. The needy, shocked mewling sound she made as he scraped his teeth along her collarbone nearly undid him. He wasn't trying to fuck her pretty little brains out in the stacks of the library. If she kept that up, they'd have no choice but to fool around. "Hermione, you are going to have to stop with those tantalizing moans lest you end up with this giant Italian cock within your tight sheath." Blaise growled into her ear. She shivered violently in a scintilizingly delicious way.

"I should get back to work." She whispered, he chuckled once again amused by her innocence and how adorable she was when flustered.

"Alright, just remember my name if you want to de-stress some more." He chuckled at her bluish and walked away casually, both arms behind his head, pretending that he wasn't shamefully hard. He hadn't even actually kissed her yet. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought, shaking his head.

* * *

**A/N: I'm terrible, just awful. Here's a new chapter, I'm going to try and update some more soon but I've got finals going on within the next week or so starting tomorrow. Wish me Luck! Enjoy please read and review and let me know what you thought. **

**~Missy~**


End file.
